Amertume
by MiaFanfiction-FTNK
Summary: /!\ SPOIL /!\ Scan 424 ! Douleur. Incompréhension. Colère. Jubia n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle regretterait. Et pourtant, c'était bien de la colère qu'elle ressentait, une colère remplie d'amertume.


Hey !

Comment allez-vous ? C'est les vacances ! Enfin ! J'avais bien besoin de décompresser.  
Je vais aujourd'hui partager avec vous un petit texte (encore) que j'avais écris il y a longtemps. Oui, c'est sur un ancien scan donc ça date un peu. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le poster mais ma bêta m'a conseiller de le faire donc voilà !

J'espère que vous allez appréciez !

* * *

La pluie continuait de tomber sur le village alors que Jubia se relevait doucement du lit. Elle avait des courbatures partout et sa tête lui lançait. Wendy et Carla n'étaient pas présentes, lui laissant un moment de répit. Elle toussa à s'en briser les cordes vocales puis se calma. Jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'elle, Jubia Loxar, mage de pluie tomberait malade. Son corps était fait d'eau, comment pouvait t-elle attraper une grippe ? Elle soupira faiblement alors qu'elle se caressait le bras. Sa main se crispa sur son membre et ses yeux prirent une couleur plus sombre. Son coeur était en morceau. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ressentirait une douleur pareille. Elle avait l'impression que des dizaines d'aiguilles mitraillaient son muscle. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et serra son vêtement. Oui, elle avait très mal. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle voulait à tout prix que ce sentiment disparaisse. Elle n'en voulait pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Wendy et Carla qui entraient joyeusement dans la petite maison. La jeune fille portait un sac rempli de nourriture. Son exceed l'aperçut et s'approcha de Jubia.

 **_ Jubia tu vas bien ?** Elle posa sa patte sur le front de la malade. **Ta fièvre a baissé mais il est préférable que tu te rallonges.**

Jubia hocha la tête.

 **_ Nous sommes allées faire quelques courses. Cela a été un peu plus long que prévu, le village le plus proche est à deux-trois kilomètres. J'espère que tu ne nous as pas trop attendue,** parlementa Wendy, **je vais te préparer une soupe. Je suis sûre que d'ici quelques jours, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.**

La bleue hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle hésita puis ouvrit la bouche.

 **_ Vous avez des nouvelles de Grey-sama..?**

Sa voix était enrouée et lui faisait un peu mal. Wendy se figea.

 **_ Euh... non, je n'ai eu aucune-**

 **_ Ne mens pas à Jubia.**

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Jubia fut claire et ferme. S'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme détestait, c'était les cachotteries. Wendy soupira.

 **_ C'est la vérité, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Natsu et Lucy. Mais de toute façon, je pense savoir ce qu'ils vont découvrir.** Wendy s'éclaircit la voix. **Il y avait déjà des rumeurs qui circulaient depuis quelques temps à la guilde. Comme quoi, Grey...**

 **_ Grey-sama ?**

 **_ Comme quoi Grey... s'était enrôlé dans une guilde noire. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs !** Rajouta t-elle avec empressement.

Mais Jubia n'avait pas écouté la suite. Grey avait rejoint une guilde noire ? Il l'avait quitté pour ça, pour une guilde clandestine ? Bizarrement, la bleue n'avait pas mal. Elle crut pendant une seconde que le sentiment qu'elle ressentait était de la tristesse, mais non. Un sentiment bien plus puissant avait pris le dessus et Jubia se traita soudainement d'idiote. Elle se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail. Elle s'était enroulée dans une sorte d'utopie où elle était heureuse et amoureuse. Elle avait rejeté la Jubia de Phantom Lord en pensant que cela allait faire disparaître son passé mais elle se trompait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais c'était la fin. Définitivement.

 **_ Jubia ?** l'appela Carla d'une voix inquiète.

L'éclair zébra dans le ciel et la pluie s'arrêta de tomber. Les nuages s'assombrirent mais plus aucune goutte de pluie ne coula. Alors qu'une colère sourde grondait en Jubia, elle se promit une chose, que jamais plus, elle ne se laisserait prendre par de faibles émotions.

 **_ Grey Fullbuster...** Grinça t-elle.


End file.
